Scarlett Montgomery
Scarlett Farren is a 13-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Lumiose City of the Kalos Region . She is the only daughter and youngest child of Drake Farren and Lillian Ryans, the younger sister of Brayden Farren. When she was eight-years-old, Drake gifted Scarlett with a Shinx he had found following him one day after he had finished a mission. It took a bit of time for him to capture the Restraint Pokémon, but once he could, he gave the little Pokémon to Scarlett as a gift. When she was nine, Drake went missing, forcing Brayden to end his journey early (not that he minded) so he could take care of Scarlett. Months later, Brayden and Scarlett ended up having money issues which had them move in with Scarlett's best friend Bailey Ketchum and her family and get help from them. Four years later, Brayden was able to get things under control and even buy a small apartment for them near Bailey's house. And now, Scarlett is able to start her Pokémon Journey, along with her best friend Bailey. Physical appearance Scarlett is a medium-height young girl with long, black hair, tied back in a low bun-ponytail, and dark red eyes, both she inherited from her father Drake. She has lightly tanned skin and three piercings in her ears. She wears a dark red long-sleeve jacket over a tan-colored short-sleeve shirt over a black camisole, blue jeans, brown calf-length boots. She wears a chain around her neck that has all her Pokéballs attached. She also wears a silver locket around her neck that has a picture of her, Drake and Brayden in it. Personality Scarlett is a friendly, and nice young trainer with a love for Pokémon. She doesn't really like making her friends, but puts up with it for Bailey, who loves making new friends. Scarlett is very close to her brother who practically raised her after their parents' divorce and Drake having to find odd jobs to earn money. She is calm, kind, and patient when dealing with Pokémon who might have a problem with humans. She hates seeing any Pokémon in pain and especially hates to see one being treated poorly. She praises her Pokémon when they do an excellent job and helps them train to get stronger. Pokémon On hand History Prior to the series Scarlett was born and raised in Lumiose City of the Kalos Region to Drake Farren and Lillian Ryans and the younger sister of Brayden Farren (who is six years older). Scarlett's parents divorced when she was still little, leaving her with no memory of her mother, to which her father wants to keep it that way. She was raised by her father and brother and so she has a close and strong bond with them. Because of her mother, Drake was forced to take extreme measures in earning money: becoming a Pokémon Hunter. Both Scarlet and Brayden knew that their father didn't want to, but he had no choice. It was either that, or live in the streets, which he didn't want his own children going through. At the age of five, Scarlett attended Lumiose City's Pokémon School--where children of all ages could learn about Pokémon and decide what path they would want to take. There, she met Bailey Ketchum and the two became close friends. The next four years would be normal for Scarlett and Brayden, except when their father went missing on a mission. Brayden had to end his journey so he could take care of Scarlett, despite her saying that she could stay with Bailey and her family (Drake had met Ash and Serena and trusted them should something happen to him, his children would be well taken care of). Brayden would always say, and still does, "It doesn't matter. With Dad gone, it's my job to take care of you.". Sadly, just a few months in, Scarlett and her brother started to have money issues. Scarlett had to be pull out of Pokémon School as the cost for her to attend was getting to be way too much. Despite his protests, Scarlett told Ash and Serena about their problems, and the Ketchums helped Scarlett and Brayden out. The Farren house ended up being sold and the siblings moved in with the Ketchums. Scarlett continued to go to Pokémon School with Bailey (her attendance was being paid for by Ash and Serena), while Brayden begun to work on earning some money (he agreed to let them stay with the Ketchums but only if he paid for their staying). Eventually, Brayden was able to save enough money to buy them a little apartment near the Ketchums. Scarlett and her brother moved out, but she continued to go over to Bailey's house, especially when Brayden (who became a professional trainer to earn money) had a battle to go to and couldn't take Scarlett. Kanto Arc Scarlett makes her debut in Kanto 1: Kanto and Beyond, waking up and getting ready to leave her home and go to Professor Sycamore's Research Lab to meet Bailey and get her first Pokémon. Months prior, she and Bailey decided to start in Bailey's father's home region of Kanto and make Kalos the last region they do. In the same episode, she is seen later standing outside of Professor Sycamore's Research Lab waiting for Bailey. Running late and rushing to get to their 9:45 plane to Kanto, Scarlett drags Bailey inside so she can get her first Pokémon, which Bailey goes with Froakie, inspired by the stories her father told her about his Greninja. Achievements Kanto Badges This listing is of the badges Scarlett has obtained in the Kanto region: Trivia * Scarlett owns a Kalos Town MapSame one used by Serena, but black. * It is later revealed that she carries a laptop to let her look up things involving the Pokémon League. * She also carries a Pokégear, which she wears on her right wrist like a watchSame one used by Ethan in Pokémon Generations. * Scarlett was originally named "Kylie Reynolds", after ShadowSpirit020's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main original character, but was changed to avoid confusion. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters